S H U F F L E
"shuffle" ( , Shaffuru) is the second Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime, performed by Masami Okui. It debuted on April 7, 2001, and aired during episodes 49 to 80. It was replaced by "WILD DRIVE" in episode 81. Changes * Episode 63 - Greater detail is added to the monsters in the scene featuring the Rare Hunters. The colours of "Shining Abyss" are corrected. Greater detail is added to "Dark Magician Girl" and "Dark Magician", and minor improvements have been made to the animation of them battling monsters. Video TV Version TV Remastered Full Version (Music Video) 20th Remaster: Battle City Edition Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Battle City Edition features an edited version of this opening. Like the series itself, the footage in the opening has been cropped to accommodate the HD resolution. * The logo screen has been redesigned, with "Battle City Edition" added to it. * The scene featuring Yugi Muto walking with Téa Gardner watching him go has been replaced by scenes of them from the series. * The scenes featuring Yami Bakura, Shadi and Marik Ishtar have been replaced by scenes of them from the series. * The shot of the "Obelisk the Tormentor" card on a big screen in Battle City has been replaced by a shot from the series, featuring "Obelisk" and Seto Kaiba. Characters * Yugi Muto * Yami Yugi * Téa Gardner * Ishizu Ishtar * Bakura Ryou * Yami Bakura * Shadi * Marik Ishtar * Seto Kaiba * Tristan Taylor * Joey Wheeler * Mai Valentine * Serenity Wheeler * Rare Hunters (judging from their cards Strings, Lumis, Umbra, Seeker, and Bandit Keith) Duel Monsters * Humanoid Worm Drake * Shining Abyss * Hannibal Necromancer * Nuvia the Wicked (alternate color scheme) * Mechancialchaser * Megasonic Eye * Dark Magician * Dark Magician Girl * Obelisk the Tormentor (silhouetted) * Slifer the Sky Dragon (silhouetted) * The Winged Dragon of Ra (silhouetted) Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 超えられない　イライラする ハードルを壊したって なんにも答えは出ないし 操られてるのか？　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｅｌｄ　誰もが 怯えずに　ｇｏ　ａｗａｙ　でも・・・ 見えない未来の道 選ぶことは出来ないかもしれない 目を閉じて心で切る ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｃａｒｄｓ　きっと 約束された　ｙｅｓ！　ｙｏｕ　ａｒｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｉｎｎｅｒ ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｌｏｓｅ！　心で切る ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｃａｒｄｓ　きっと 奇跡が起こるから |-| Romaji= "koerarenai" "ira ira suru" Hâdoru wo kowashita tte Nan ni mo kotae wa denai shi Ayatsurareteru no ka? On the field dare mo ga Obiezu ni go away demo... Mienai ashita no michi Erabu koto wa dekinai ka mo shirenai Me wo tojite kokoro de kiru Just like cards kitto Yakusoku sareta yes! You are the winner Nerver lose kokoro de kiru Just like cards kitto Kiseki ga okoru kara |-| Full Version Romaji= “Koerarenai” “irairasuru” Haadoru o kowashitatte nan ni mo kotae wa denai shi Chikara to ka aijou unnun baransu o mamoranai to Jibun o miushinatte shimau yo Ayatsurareteru no ka? on the field dare mo ga Obiezu ni go away demo… Mienai ashita no michi Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai Me o tojite kokoro de kiru just like cards kitto Kiseki o hikiateyou Honki dashite ikite itara taisetsu na mono ga fuete Iya na koto wasurete ita n da Mienai kizuna koso on the field dare mo ga Hitsuyou na it’s the power dakara… Hitori no samishisa tsurasa o shitte Itami o wakaru ima Jibun ni osoikakaru donna koto mo Nigenaide seoeteru Heiki na kaoshite uragiru hito ga Amari ni mo ooi ima Me o tojite kokoro de miru just like cards sore wa Yakusokusareta yes! you are the winner Mienai ashita da kara koso Wakuwaku dekiru n da to ah kizuita never lose! kokoro de kiru just like cards kitto Kiseki ga okoru kara |-| English= “I can’t get over it,” “I’m getting annoyed” Even if I destroy the hurdles, I won’t get an answer for anything If I don’t protect the balance of strength, love, and such I’ll end up losing sight of myself Am I being controlled? on the field, everyone will be undaunted and go away, but… Maybe I can’t choose the path to the invisible future So I’ll close my eyes and shuffle with my heart, just like cards, surely I’ll draw out a miracle If I were living in earnest, then the number of things precious to me would grow and I would forget about the bad things Indeed, the invisible bond, on the field, is indispensable for everyone, it’s the power, so… I’ve learned about how lonely and tough it is to be alone and understand that pain now No matter what attacks me I won’t run away but bear it There are far too many people in this age who betray you while looking unruffled So I’ll close my eyes and see with my heart, just like cards, that’s what has been promised, yes! you are the winner Indeed, because the future is invisible I’ve noticed, ah, that I can feel excited about it never lose! I’ll shuffle with my heart, just like cards, because surely a miracle will happenYu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 2nd Opening Theme – Shuffle |-| Trivia * A dance remix of the song was also released on the CD Single. * In Episode 59 and 70, when Tea's cellphone rings, the ringtone is an excerpt from S H U F F L E (this also occurs in Episode 70, but was changed in the english dub). Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Songs References